In subsurface hydrocarbon recovery operations, some situations warrant the communication of fluid within the downhole assembly along the outside of a span of pipe. For example, during circulating gravel packing operations, it is often desirable to recover gravel delivery fluid through one or more fluid entry point at or near the bottom of the pipe. However, the delivery fluid typically initially enters the downhole assembly through screens located along a length of the pipe, requiring the fluid to be able to thereafter travel along the outside of the pipe to the desired entry point(s).
Various challenges may create difficulties in achieving effective fluid flow along the outside of a span of pipe in a well bore. In the gravel packing scenario above, there may be difficulties in directing the screen-filtered delivery fluid along the outside of the pipe to the desired pipe entry point downhole of the screens. For example, the inclusion of inflow ports or devices, such as inflow control devices (ICD), along the length of the pipe assembly may prevent fluid isolation (from inside the pipe) or impede flow along the desired path. For another example, the orientation of the well bore, such as in non-vertical wells or well sections, may hinder the ability of the fluid to flow in the desired path. As used herein, the term “non-vertical well” includes horizontal, lateral, inclined, deviated, directional or similar wells. In particular scenarios involving systems with ICDs deployed in horizontal wells, for example, the free circulating return of gravel pack carrier fluid would be difficult or impossible, preventing complete alpha/beta wave packing. In such instance, the wells would not be fully gravel packed, which can lead to problems during production.
Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatus, systems and methods useful with underground fluid flow systems having one or more of the following attributes, capabilities or features: allows the communication of fluid within a downhole assembly along the outside of a span of pipe disposed in a well bore; allows the communication of fluid in either direction within a downhole assembly along the outside of a span of pipe; allows screen-filtered fluid to pass at least substantially unrestricted past at least one inflow control device along the outside of a length of pipe to a desired pipe entry point near the end of the pipe; allows fluid to pass from the well bore through at least one screen jacket into the pipe at a desired entry point without at least substantial entry into the pipe therebetween; allows the recovery of gravel delivery fluid through one or more fluid entry point at or near the bottom of the pipe during gravel packing operations; allows the recovery of gravel delivery fluid through one or more fluid entry point at or near the bottom of the pipe during gravel packing operations without the need for a wash pipe; allows effective free circulating return of gravel pack carrier fluid during gravel packing operations in non-vertical wells; allows alpha/beta wave gravel packing of non-vertical wells in which ICD type screen assemblies are deployed; or any combination thereof.
It should be understood that the above-described examples, features and/or disadvantages are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or any other patent application or patent claiming priority hereto. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude the cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, except and only to the extent as may be expressly stated in a particular claim.